justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020
}} is the eleventh game in the series. Revealed on June 10, 2019, at E3 2019, the game was released on November 5, 2019, on Wii, Xbox One, PS4, & Switch worldwide. It is the first game to be released for Google Stadia and will release on November 19, 2019. Gameplay and Features celebrates a decade of bringing people together with exciting new content! *With All Stars Mode, immerse yourself in the Just Dance universe and go through 10 years of fun and endless creativity with a digital collection of iconic stickers reflecting back on the last 10 years of Just Dance! *Team up with friends for more fun in our Coop mode, returning to the Just Dance franchise for Just Dance 2020. Co-op mode brings players together to combine scores and rule the dancefloor! *Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy it in full with 8 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kid’s needs. *With , the dance on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 500+ songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access! Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalized than ever with an enhanced recommendation system *The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing Just Dance catalog and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with Just Dance 2020 *There is always something going on in Just Dance 2020! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch. Make sure to visit the World Dance Floor to party online with the Just Dance community and enjoy themed events, Happy Hours, tournaments and new bossfamilies to defeat, all year long! *Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich Just Dance 2020 players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! *Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Covers Tracklist Alternate Routines *An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. Kids Mode All Stars Mode *These routines are playable on All Stars Mode. **'NOTE:' These routines are also available via , except High Hopes. Removed Songs ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: PlayStation 4, Stadia, Nintendo Switch, Wii, Xbox One Content descriptors: Mild Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Other: Users Interact, In-Game Purchases (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, Stadia) Rating Summary: This is a music-rhythm dance simulation game in which players perform choreographed routines by following the movements of on-screen characters. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time to the music and scrolling indicators. One dance sequence depicts a female character wearing hot pants that display moderate amounts of buttocks. Some song lyrics contain references to alcohol (e.g., “Sippin gin and juice”; “Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light”; “Voli's the new vodka”). A handful of songs contain suggestive material (e.g., “I'm that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”; No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy"). Trivia * is the first game in the series to be on Google Stadia. **The game is also a launch title for Google Stadia. * is the first game not to be released on the Wii U or Xbox 360 since and respectively. **Regardless, due to backward compatibility, the game can still be played on the Wii U using the Wii version of the game. ***It is also the first game in the series to fully support Ubisoft Club in the Switch version. *The Gold Move effect has been modified in this game, while keeping the red glow effect, first used in . *The songs that played at the E3 conference before the song list was announced were in the following order: **''High Hopes'' **''Kill This Love'' **''Skibidi'' *The coaches that were featured in the Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing video, which was also shown in the E3 conference, were: **''Don't Stop Me Now'' **''Swish Swish'' (P1) **''Bum Bum Tam Tam (P2) **Adeyyo '' **''PoPiPo (P3) **Rasputin'' **''24k Magic (P1) **Make It Jingle '' **''Built For This '' **''I Gotta Feeling '' **''Mad Love (P1) * is the second game in the main series to launch in November. * is the first game to have a worldwide release on the same day. * is playable on the Nintendo Switch Lite, however original Joy-Cons will be required to be connected to the console to play. **This also applies to other games in the series available on the Nintendo Switch. ***Alternatively, the player can use the ''Just Dance Controller app to play and on the Nintendo Switch Lite. * is the first main series game to use characters from oriental languages in the titles of songs. **It is also the second main series game to have Japanese text support, following . ***This is only available in the Switch version. *Similar to the previous five games on seventh-generation consoles, has messages that present themselves when an alternate routine is unlocked, exclusively on the Wii. The messages attributed to each routine, in order of when they are unlocked, are as follows: **''Soy Yo'' — Let the dance charm you! **''7 Rings'' — Show your skill! **''Old Town Road (Remix)'' — Catch up your boots and hats! **''Kill This Love'' — Give it your best! **''Taki Taki'' — Heat up the dancefloor! **''Sushi'' — Give it your best! **''Rain Over Me'' — Prepare to sweat! **''God Is A Woman'' — May the gods of dancing be with you! **''I Am The Best'' — Give it your best! **''Talk'' — It's time to move up a gear! **''Bangarang'' — It's going to get lively in there! **''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' — Ready to play in the top league? *The PAL version has a alternate reversable cover that celebrates 10 years of the series. * is the last game in the series to be released on the Wii. **This is also the last game in the series to use assets from in the 7th-Gen version. This includes the Gold Move visuals and text fonts. ***Both 7th-Gen and 8th-Gen versions reuses some assets from , like in the previous game. *The Switch version now shows the Joy-Cons color, orientation and connection number in the coach selection screen, the results screen and during gameplay. *Every instrumental routine (except Infernal Galop (Can-Can)) has a red pictogram bar. **This is due to the pictogram bars sharing the same color as the lyrics, with red being the default lyric color and such maps not listing any particular lyric color in their song descriptions. Beta Elements For a full list of Just Dance 2020’s beta elements, see Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements. Gallery Behind the Scenes AlwaysLookOnTheBrightSideOfLifeBgDancerBTS.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' (Background Dancer) djadja bts jd2020.png|''Djadja'' Fancy twice bts.png|''Fancy'' Godisawoman rehearsals.png|''God Is a Woman'' (rehearsals) Godisawoman bts.png|''God Is a Woman'' highhopes rehearsals.jpg|''High Hopes'' (rehearsals) Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|''I Am the Best'' Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|''I Am the Best'' (P1/P3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|''I Am the Best'' (P2) Ilikeit rehearsals.png|''I Like It'' (rehearsals) Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 1-23 screenshot.png|''Kill This Love'' RainOverMeBTS.png|''Rain Over Me'' Soyyo bts.png|''Soy Yo'' Game Files jd2020_logo.png|Logo Official Teasers 'Pre-E3 (Instagram)' highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/ Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ Skibidi teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByX81FJjsY0/ Ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ godisawoman teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByfrNrAjs0a/ Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman 'Pre-E3 (Twitter)' Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Skibidi teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136664047330480129 ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 concalma teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 killthislove teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Godisawoman teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137751209564135430 Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|“2 more days” teaser, featuring Bad Boy Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|“Tomorrow” teaser, featuring Bangarang 'Pre-Gamescom (Instagram)' Robot teaser instagram.png|Teaser for 365''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Rhino teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Plane teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1RWEDtg0PY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link snaketeaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1T63H9g_R-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link iamthebest_teaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1UkDnIjIBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link sharkteaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ 'Pre-Gamescom (Twitter) Robot teaser twitter.png|Teaser for 365''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 Rhino teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Plane teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162767956016685056 thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 snaketeaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163118362211311616 iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 sharkteaser_twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 'Others (Instagram) Ring jd2020 teaser.jpg|Teaser for Soy Yo''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Soy Yo (Instagram Stories) Galaxy_jd2020_teaser.jpeg|Teaser for FANCY''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''FANCY (Instagram Stories) Rooms jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for Talk''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cY_fsjCNc/ Rooms jd2020 instagram teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Talk (Instagram Stories) Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for 7 Rings''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat_jd2020_teaser_instagram_stories.gif|Teaser for ''7 Rings (Instagram Stories) Trees jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|First teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3msLFLjHnY/ Tree_jd2020_instastorie_teaser.jpg|First teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Bush jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Second teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pQ-O1jL4j/ Leaves jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Second teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Snowman jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Third teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3r1w8fDNXr/ Snow jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Third teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Bathrobe jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for I Don’t Care''https://www.instagram.com/p/B37SiZ3j9aZ/ Icecream jd2020 instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser for ''I Don’t Care (Instagram Stories) Everybody_jd2020_teaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for Everybody (Backstreet's Back)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4DA66HDqCq/ Hauntedhouse instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Instagram Stories) Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser for Bad Guy''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366_451673362129047_4958151742817221802_n.jpg|First teaser for ''Bad Guy (Instagram Stories) Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser for Bad Guy''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy_instagramstories_teaser_2.gif|Second teaser for ''Bad Guy (Instagram Stories) 'Others (Twitter)' Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for Soy Yo''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Galaxy_jd2020_twitter_teaser.jpg|Teaser for ''FANCY''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Rooms jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Talk''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182324923932594181 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''7 Rings''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 Trees jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|First teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1183774473830518784 Bush jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Second teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184136872324468739 Teaser7.jpeg|Third teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184499257182691329 Bathrobe jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''I Don’t Care''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1186673582983864320 JD2020 Everybody Teaser Twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1187760760547622914 Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser for ''Bad Guy''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy_youtbe_ad.jpg|Second teaser for ''Bad Guy''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Promotional Images jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|Promotional picture 3 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|Promotional picture 4 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|Promotional picture 5 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 6.jpg|Promotional picture 6 (Amazon) Killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture 7 (Amazon) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 8 (Amazon) 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 9 (Amazon) beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 10 (Amazon) f7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 11 (Amazon) dea9e3b6-2363-4a5a-9897-a4b5f61f8262.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 12 (Amazon) 1570643789140.jpg|Promotional picture 13 (Amazon) 1570643805059.jpg|Promotional picture 14 (Amazon) 1570645235731.jpg|Promotional picture 15 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 8.jpg|Promotional picture 16 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 9.jpg|Promotional picture 17 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 10.jpg|Promotional picture 18 (Amazon) Get busy proof.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (gameS) Just dance gameS promotional image 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (gameS) 73546056 584578788951120 177691721865981236 n.jpg|Into the Unknown'' s confirmation JD2020 logo.png|Logo Others Makeitjingle jd2020 gameplay.png|Gameplay from Google Stadia reel Jd2020 coop mode screen.png|Scoring screen Co-op score screen.png|Co-op scoring screen (1) JUST DANCE 2020 - FULL MENU WALKTHROUGH - XBOX ONE - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_6_2019 1_46_43 PM.png|Starting screen (8th-gen consoles and Nintendo Switch) Just Dance 2020 _ Just Dance Wiki _ FANDOM powered by Wikia - Google Chrome 11_6_2019 10_56_41 PM.png|Starting screen (Wii) Videos Game Trailer Just Dance 2020 TV Spot Join The Movement Ubisoft US JUST DANCE 2020 – "MORE THAN JUST DANCE" launch trailer JUST DANCE 2020 – MORE THAN JUST DANCE - COUPLE WORKOUT JUST DANCE 2020 – MORE THAN JUST DANCE - BACK IN SHAPE JUST DANCE 2020 – MORE THAN JUST DANCE - KPOP JUST DANCE 2020 – MORE THAN JUST DANCE - RAINY DAY JUST DANCE 2020 – MORE THAN JUST DANCE - BFF E3 Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing E3 2019 Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 - Just Dance Performance Ubisoft E3 2019 Song Reveals Official Song List (Part 1) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 1 (E3) Official Song List (Part 2) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 2 (GC) JUST DANCE 2020 - قائمة الأغاني الرسمية - الجزء الثاني (معرض GAMESCOM)|Gamescom songlist with Tel Aviv removed Full Song List - Just Dance 2020 (US) Full Song List - Just Dance 2020 (UK) Full Song List - Just Dance 2020 (ME)|Full songlist with Tel Aviv removed Promotional Content Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight Soy Yo Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 All Stars Mode Trailer Ubisoft US God Is a Woman - Behind The Scenes (US) Bangarang - Behind The Scenes (US) Just Dance 2020 Demo Play Kill This Love & Talk For Free Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight MA ITŪ Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 presents MA ITŪ by Stella Mwangi Official Music Video Ubisoft US Game Footage JUST DANCE 2020 - FULL MENU WALKTHROUGH - XBOX ONE|8th gen (Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia) Just Dance 2020 Wii - 1 launch (Menu + avatars)|7th gen (Wii) Just Dance 2020 - First Look|Just Dance 2020 Russia Game Menu with Spinning (Кружит) placed as a tracklist References Site Navigation tr:Just Dance 2020 es:Just Dance 2020 Category:Games Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:Video games